


The Emerald Princess

by WaverlysHaught



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlysHaught/pseuds/WaverlysHaught
Summary: Based off “the Christmas Prince” from Netflix but with a different take on it!!!Kara Danvers just wanted to eat potstickers and binge classic films with her sister and be the journalist that got all the good stories so she could make a name for herself, but she didn’t expect to have to uproot all of that for the story of a lifetime and fly across the world to interview princess lena of metropolis and she definitely didn’t expect to find love along the way....
Kudos: 10





	The Emerald Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Christmas Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540886) by ALEX zamm. 



> This is my first fic so please leave me some feedback And let me know if you want more chapters! Enjoy!!

The annoying sound of an alarm woke kara up from a deep sleep. She rolled over to face her clock, 6:30 am in big red font stared back at her.

“Ugh.” Kara groaned out as she sat up and ran a hand through her disheveled blonde locks.

She shot her hand out in the dark and fumbled around on her bed side table for her glasses. Once they are secured she rapidly blinks her eyes to wake herself up as she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After Kara showers, brushes her teeth, dresses herself into one of her many button ups, and intricately styles her hair into a braid she makes her way to the kitchen for some coffee. As her coffee brews she sits at the table scrolling through an endless amount of social media events she missed throughout the night and checks her emails.

Once her coffee is ready she calls her sister, Alex, like she does every morning.

“Heyo sista sista! What’s up?” Alex answers.

“Al, we talked about the greetings. What’s wrong with a normal hello and good morning?” Kara says as she rolls her eyes teasingly and grabs her coat as she makes her way outside.

“Cool greetings are for cool people and I’m the coolest person you know so I’ll say what I want sista!” Alex says with a smirk evident through the phone.

“That’s not true. We know sara.” Kara says teasingly.

“Really Kar? Low blow.” Alex says somewhat teasingly back.

Kara chuckles in triumph. “Anyway, any plans today?”

“Ehhh eat, train, take down bad guys. You know, the usual.” Alex says. “You sista?”

“Another day, Another article I try to fight for at catco.” Kara says dejectedly.

“Hey! Don’t be sad. You’re Kara FREAKING Danvers, you’ll get your big story and then the world of journalism will finally see you as the badass that you are!” Alex says encouragingly.

“Yeah I guess your right. I just hate having to always be second best.” Kara says.

“You’re always first in my book Kar and one day you’ll be first in someone else’s too.” Alex says wishing she could help her sister feel better.

Kara cracks a smile as she makes her way down the street to work. “You always say that.”

“I always mean it!!” Alex says.

“Thanks Al. I made it. I’ll text you later. Don’t kill any of the new recruits, alright? I don’t want to bail you out again.” Kara says with a smirk of her own.

“That was one time. One time. But whatever sista! No promises. Bye Kar. Kick ass.” Alex says as she hangs up.

Kara laughs at her sister’s antics as she stares up at the tall building before her eyes, the same building she’s been going into for 2 years now.

CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA

Working for Catco is something she has worked incredibly hard for. It’s her muse. Her dream job. She only wishes her co-workers And her boss, Snapper Carr, would give her a chance to show them that too.

Kara sighs and adjusts her glasses and makes her way to the elevator that takes her to the 8th floor.  
Once she arrives she’s attacked by a flurry of things happening. People running and yelling, key boards typing, phones ringing, snapper barking orders, and TVs blaring.

Kara scrunched her face up in confusion at all the chaos around her as a series of questions bombard her brain. ‘What did I miss?’ ‘There wasn’t any big news on social media this morning’ ‘what happened?’

She’s pulled out of her own head at the sound of her name being yelled multiple times by snapper himself.

“KARA! EARTH TO DANVERS! HELLO KARA! Nice of you to join us.” Snapper snaps out at her.

Kara blinks and takes a deep breathe.  
“Sorry. Sorry. What’s going on?” She asks rapidly.

“What’s going on? What’s going on is that the king of Metropolis died exactly an hour ago and the world is going mad DANVERS. That’s what happened”

‘The King of where?’ Kara thinks.

“Ummm okay. How can I help?” Kara asks hesitantly.

“How can you help? You can do your job and get my coffee. I’m going to need it.” Snapper snaps again.

Kara frowns. “With all due respect snapper, this seems to have everyone in a panic, even you. I could write this story for you? Research?? See what I can find so you aren’t in a panic?” Kara hesitantly suggests as she shoots her shot .

“What? YOU write an article on the biggest story this decade?? Please danvers. Absolutely not. Now get my coffee.” Snapper says as he walks away.

Kara sighs in defeat and slowly makes her way to her desk. She sits down in her chair angrily and puts her head in her hands and zones out. 

“The Princess of Metropolis, Princess Lena is set to take over as queen after her fathers death earlier this morning but according to palace officials, Princess Lena wants nothing to do with her fathers royalty. Is the Princess hiding something? Was this perfect family all a lie?” The reporter on the news states loudly throughout the tv speakers into Catco’s newsroom.

Kara’s ears perk up as she lifts her head to face the tv the report just came from. The reporter stands outside the beautiful palace of Metropolis as he shares his story, but what catches Kara’s eye is the picture of the princess being plastered all over the screen in the corner next to him. There With jet black hair and wrapped in a light green gown with gold jewels surrounding her entire upper body and gown is the most beautiful woman Kara has ever seen.

Her jet long black hair was styled beautifully down her back and her bright emerald eyes stood out marvelously against the bright green fabric of her dress which had a plunging neckline covered with jewels. Kara couldn’t look away.

‘What the hell? She’s walking royalty.’ Kara thought as she smiled at her own joke. She realized she was staring and quickly turned away as an idea hit her. ‘A scandal. A story.’ Kara thought.

Kara shot up out of her seat and made her way to snappers office where she knocked on the door and waited scared for his reply.

“WHAT? NEVERMIND. Just come in.” Snapper yelled.

Kara gulped as she made her way inside.

“Um hi snapper. Mr Carr. I have an idea for a story.” She said quietly.

“Danvers. Speak up or get lost.” Snapper said not looking at her at all.

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously.

“I have an idea for a story regarding the royal Luthor family, specifically the princess and the scandal behind her.” She said with flashes of those green eyes running throughout her mind. She clears her throat to make the images stop.

“We talked about his earlier danvers. Your job is to get my coffee. That’s it.” Snapper says still not looking at her. “So go.”

‘Think Kara Think’ kara says to herself. ‘Your Kara freaking Danvers and you want this story’

“No.” Kara states out loud. ‘No! I just said no out loud to snapper. Oh shit.’

Snapper slowly raises his head and puts his pencil behind his ear as he crosses his arms.

“What did you just say danvers?” He asks with his eye brow raised challenging.

Kara inhales shakily. “I said no. I said no because I’m a journalist too and there’s a story here. A true story. Yes, it’s not media gold because not everyone cares about the royal family, but some people do. The entire newsroom was trying to kill each other over this story but don’t know where to start, well I do. Some people want this scandal. This story. They want this story from someone who can get it and i know no one else in this office will leave the heated climate of national city to go all the way to the cold weathered Europe island of Metropolis. But I will. You want a story. Give me this one.” Kara says confidently with her hands on her hips like a superhero.

Snapper exhales sharply and removes his glasses. “No one. I Mean no one has EVER spoken to me like that and has gotten away with it danvers. Now I can’t send my best coffee girl to the middle of Europe to get lost because she doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

Kara’s confidence deflates slightly.

“However, Danvers You are right. None of these bird brains want to leave their precious iMacs or siripods long enough to travel somewhere unfamiliar to get the scoop we need. So ill say this once and once only and if you repeat this to anyone outside of this place, I’ll bury you alive, but I’m giving you one chance to prove yourself, one. So with that warning out of the way I say this, pack your bag danvers, you’re going to the kingdom of metropolis.”

Kara’s eyes widen in surprise. ‘Wait...he said yes! He actually said yes’ she thinks.

“Mr. Carr thank you so much. You won’t regret this I promise. I’ll bring you the scandal of the decade.”  
She promises giddy with excitement.

“Yeah yeah. Now get. Bring me a story.” Snapper says as he opens the door to push her out.

Kara quickly makes her way to her desk and fist bumps herself in her head as all the thoughts and doubts quickly rush into her head.

‘OH MY GOD!! I’m going to the kingdom of metropolis!! For a story!! My. first. REAL. story!! I’ll get to write and interview and get to know princess lena!! Oh... wait...Princess Lena...I’ll have to talk to her...and see her in person...oh my god...’

Kara’s eyes widen. “Im meeting a princess. I need clothes. I need advice. I need ALEX!” She says as she runs to the elevator to call her sister with her demands and her news.


End file.
